thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
El Oso de la Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) Castellano/Castilian
Primero Temporada 1. La Casa es Dónde el Oso es (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Agosto 11, 1997 2. Agua, Agua en Todos Lados (Water, Water Everywhere) - Agosto 12, 1997 3. Por Qué Los Osos No Pueden Volar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 4. La Llegada del Otoño (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 5. Salud (Healthy) - Agosto 15, 1997 6. Compartir, Oso (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 7. Fiesta de Ratón (Mouse Party) - Agosto 19, 1997 8. La Forma De un Oso (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 9. Tenemos Correo! (We Have the Mail) - Agosto 21, 1997 10. Un Carro de Otro Color (A Car of Another Color) - Agosto 22, 1997 11. Bailando El Dia Lejos 12. Musica a mis oidos 13. Todo Conectado (All Connected) - Agosto 27, 1997 14. Una Siesta de Invierno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 15. 16. Coma, Beba Jugo y Sea Feliz 17. Cosa Perdida 18. Trabajando Como un Oso 19. Sus Hora Primavera 20. Imagen Esto 21. 22. 23. 24. Escucha! (Listen Up!) - Septembre 18, 1997 26. Amigos Para Siempre (Friends For Life) - Septembre 22, 1997 27. Vuelta a la Naturaleza (Back to Nature) - Septembre 23, 1997 28. Las Auyalimpiadas (The Ojolympics) - Septembre 24, 1997 29. El Gran Sueño 30. Aprendre Algo Nuevo 31. Buenos Tiempos (Good Times) - Octubre 6, 1997 33. Todo Está en Tu Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Octubre 8, 1997 34. Vaya, Mi Error 35. El Lioso Cumpleaños De Oso (Bear's Birthday Bash) - Octubre 10, 1997 36. Una planta Crece en Osos Casa 37. La Gran Casa Azul Domicilio (The Big Blue Housecall) - Outubre 14, 1997 38. 39. 40. Segundo Temporada 1. Mi Primito Blotter (My Cousin Blotter) - Novembre 6, 1997 2. En Busca del Queso Perdido (In Search of the Lost Cheese) - Novembre 13, 1997 4. Cambio es en El aire 5. El Sin Sentido Detectives 7. Fiebre del Baile 9. Vestirse Dia 10. Vamos Interactivo (Let's Get Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 14. Un Insecto Amigo 15. Adelante, Auya! (On Forward, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 16. Es un Misterio a Mi 17. Si la Primera Vez no te Sale Bien (If the First Time Doesn't Turn Out Well) - Mayo 11, 1998 18. Todos los climas Oso 19. Las Ocupaciones en Vale Bosque 20. El Gran Libro Sobre nosotros 21. Olororama (Smellorama) - Junio 9, 1998 22. Fuera Miedo (Away with Fear) - Junio 16, 1998 24. Solo estaba pensando 25. Amor es Todo Tuya Necesito 26. Científico Oso (Scientific Bear) - Julio 15, 1998 27. Diferente Como Día y Noche (Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 28. Ese Sentimiento Sanador 29. La Caverna Secreta de Oso (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 32. Lo Que es Mío es Tuyo (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 33. Es Deportes-tástico! (It's Sports-tastic!) - Agosto 27, 1998 34. Los niños serán niños 35. Buenas Noches Oso (Good Night Bear) - Septembre 9, 1998 36. Llámalo un Día (Call it a Day) - Septembre 16, 1998 37. Nosotros Hecho Nuestro Camino 38. Qué es la Historia? (What's the Story?) - Septembre 30, 1998 39. Cuando has Conseguir Ir! (When You've Get Going!) - Octubre 17, 1998 40. Objetos Perdidos 41. Feliz Noche de Brujas, Oso (Happy Halloween, Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 42. Amigos Fuera al Jugar (''Friends at Play'') - Novembre 6, 1998 43. Espérame 44. Osos Acción de Gracias - Novembre 20, 1998 48. Es Todo Acerca de Ti (It's All About You) Tercero Temporada 1. Te Nunca Se (You Never Know) - Julio 9, 1999 2. Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 3. Visitando Sra. Vanderpreen (Visiting Mrs. Vanderpreen) - Julio 23, 1999 4. Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 5. Leer mi Libro (Read My Book) - Septembre 10, 1999 6. Los Utensilios Para Comer (Eating Utensils) 7. El Primer Día De Ratón Escuela (The First Day of Mouse School) - Septembre 24, 1999 8. He Olvidado el Ritmo (I Forgot the Rhythm) - Octubre 4, 1999 9. Los Tutter Reunión familiar 10. Tengo tu Número 11. Jugar Citas 12. Búsqueda Matemáticas 13. Los Murciélagos También Son Personas 14. Una Aventura Sobre Experimentos 15. El Aire de la Brisa Fresca 16. Mercadotecnia Oso 17. Un Aventura en la Barrio 18. El Hadas De Cuento Bola (The Fairy Tale Ball) - December 13, 1999 19. Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 20. Porra De Leyendo (Reading Club) - Diciembre 20, 1999 21. El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 22. Otro Aventura Sobre Ayudando (Another Aventure About Helping) - Diciembre 20, 1999 23. El Gran Pelota de Juego Bonanza (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 24. Un Tormentoso Aventura (A Stormy Adventure) - Diciembre 27, 1999 25. Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - December 27, 1999 26. Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 27. Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 28. La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 29. Casa De Solitario (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 30. Voy a Dormir (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 Quarto Temporada 4. Una Viaje a la Hogar de Comidas (A Trip to the Food Place) - Septembro 24, 2001 5. Yo Hice Esto! (I Did That!) - Octubre 2, 2001 6. Una Aventura en Colores (An Adventure in Colors) - Octubre 9, 2001 7. Mostrar y contar 8. Osos Grande Disfraz Fiesta 9. 100.º aniversario de la abuela Flutter 12. Otro Acción De Gracias Capítulo 13. Grande Misterio de Oso 15. Amor Dia 17. El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) - Diciembre 28, 2001 18. Jugando en la Tienda 20. La Niño Infantil de Tutter 22. Un Novela De Autoridad 23. Los Voluntarios en Valle Woodland 27. Un Bocadillo Carta de Navegación 28. El Bebé Está Aquí 34. Ojo Obtiene Gafas (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 35. La Imagen de Ojo 36. Mira cuidadosamente… 37. Buscar Formas 38. Por Qué Pueden Sea Amigos? 39. Limpiar o No Limpiar Cinco Temporada 4. Fábulas favoritas (Favorite Fables) 5. Hacer Cena 10. Flores, Plantas y Árboles (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Octubre 13, 2002 14. Buena Bola de Bomberos (Great Ball of Firefighters) 17. El Increíble Skippy (The Incredible Skippy) - Diciembre 7, 2002 23. Vamos Golpear la Carretera 24. Historia, Sustoria, Osostoria (History, Herstory, Bearstory) - Enero 27, 2003 31. Ojo es una Cobarde Sexto Temporada Asco Instinto Barro, te encanta pronto Un trabajo para Oso Séptima Temporada Vuelta a Ratón Octava Temporada El Malicioso Viaje 28/29. Todos la 300 Episodios Nuevos vecinos Novena Temporada Décima Temporada Category:International BITBBH Shows